dorkdiaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Nikki Maxwell
"But I just said that inside my head, so no one heard it but me." Romance Nikki fell in love with Brandon fairly quickly after seeing him for the first time in school, with her feelings cemented after he took pictures of her during science class and helped her after Jessica tripped her. They often team up for things and run into each other a lot. It is implied that Brandon returns Nikki's feelings, but knows she often has to deal with MacKenzie as a result of it; as she is also crushing on him. Their first hug occured in Diary 4, while they came close to kissing each other on two occasions before finally sharing one in diary 7, after Brandon donated five dollars at a kissing booth Nikki, he, and the others were a part of for an event. As of yet, their relationship is not official- nor have they fully admitted their feelings. History Diary 1 At first Nikki was bitter about having to transfer to West Chester Country Day Middle School, and she was especially very unhappy with the diary her mother gifted her with. She promised never to write in it, but couldn't resist while trying to adjust to her new school. Nikki was quick to learn how everything really works after meeting MacKenzie, the top of the CCP chain and finding out their lockers were next to each other. After Nikki gives up hope of finding any friends, she met two girls she was less-than impressed with due to their poor performance in Gym Class. She found the two girls to be annoying and a bit crazy with their ideas and interests, but realized they actually had a lot in common and befriended them. Between the stress of convincing herself to enter the Art Competition, harassment from MacKenzie, and her new crush, she also had to deal with Chloe and Zoey's idea to run away from home. She is able to convince them to stay by coming up with an idea to make fake tattoos for a trade of one book - but as Chloe and Zoey get more demanding with their prices and leave Nikki for no time to herself or hang out, she gets fed up and quits. Eventually, just when hope appears to look up, Nikki's art project is destroyed and MacKenzie finds out her father is an exterminator. She begs her parents to take her out of this school and leaves for home early, but when she she returns a few days later to grab her items as they sign the transfer forms, she happens to find a display that won the art competition. She is shocked to find out that it is her own - and realizes that Chloe, Zoey, and Brandon set it up for her. Touched by their kindness, she quickly reconsiders. Diary 2 Despite her lack of popularity, Nikki feels much better attending the school. She finds MacKenzie easier to deal with for a while until she signs up with Chloe and Zoey to help the Dance Commitee and sees that the CCP are controling it. MacKenzie assigns the girls in charge of garbage duty after the dance and even gives them unflattering outfits for the job. At first Nikki doesn't let it get to her, until she suffers humiliation at MacKenzie's birthday party and hears rumors that Brandon is taking her to the Dance. With her mind no longer preoccupied on attending the party, her bitter mood changes to one of glee after she is asked to work for a few hours doing face art at a Halloween Party for Brianna's Ballet Class. She will get paid to do it and the trio decide to quit the commitee since they no longer have a reason to stay on it - only for MacKenzie to ditch the entire thing and take almost everyone with her. At first it doesn't seem hopeless, up until they find out that everything involving payment and scheduling was handled by all of the CCP parents, so now they need to handle that themselves. Nikki is able to come up with some ideas to solve the crisis and learns that MacKenzie only did this out of anger when Brandon refused to come to the dance with her. Nikki is excited for the news, but learns that the popular guys Chloe and Zoey are crushing on have no intentions of asking them to the dance as they hoped. When they find out, the trio come up with an idea of their own - which works until Brandon asks her to attend the dance with him. Dedicated to each cause, Nikki attempts to balance her three plans: she plays and bonds with the children, dresses up to hang with Chloe and Zoey, and even gets to change into her fancy gown to bond with Brandon. When she gets worn out she decides to leave the ballet party and heads into the restroom to change. However, MacKenzie comes inside and steals her gym bag, containing her other clothing and runs off with them, causing Nikki to give chase while still in the rat outfit. By then the children from the Ballet party have found their way over and broken in, trying to find the rat from earlier. This causes a huge fuss until the Principal stops everything, then MacKenzie puts the entire blame on Nikki by revealing her in the rat costume, causing her to flee the building and wait for someone to come and pick her up. To her surprise, Brandon comes outside to comfort her. Diary 3 Nikki's stress over a silly video of herself blows into a huge meltdown after she finds a bill for Westchester Country Day in their mail after she claims her dad to be too busy for work at the school. But when all hope seems lost, a talent contest is announced. With her friends, Nikki is sure they stand a chance, but then MacKenzie begins to harass her over it until Nikki decides just to drop out. She attempts to convince Chloe and Zoey to stay in, but they refuse and MacKenzie swoops in to make them join her. At first they refuse, but she is able to coorce them into joining with the use of the popular boys they crush on. After realizing she has no choice Nikki re-enters and manages to scrounge up a few members to join her. She tries to tell Chloe and Zoey the news, but MacKenzie causes a rift between them by claiming that Nikki purposely dropped out - just to enter without them. Nikki also learns that MacKenzie pulled the same stunt with Theodore's bandmates by luring them with the CCP girls. Nikki is upset about this but tries to keep things together until MacKenzie breaks her part of the deal by revealing to everyone the Youtube Video. This humiliates Nikki, but to everyones surprise Chloe and Zoey come to her aid and tell MacKenzie off for being so mean. Then they dump her dance group and rejoin Nikki, where they spend their time together, hanging out with Theodore, Brandon, and Marcus until the day of the audition arrives. After it is pointed out that Nikki never wrote down a band name, they are disqualified and told to leave. Disappointed by the dire mistake, Nikki spends time sulking until her grandmother gives her a good idea. She calls everyone and they reveal to the woman that the words wrote in the name slot IS their name. The woman allows them back into the show and right after, Nikki learns that MacKenzie forged the bill and sent it to her with the aid of Jessica. Her entire plan wasn't to turn everyone against her or to make her lose, but to make her leave the school. Nikki confronts MacKenzie, who acts as though she did nothing wrong and takes off. The show begins, but while everyone enjoyed Nikki's group, they lose to MacKenzie. However, the producer loved how professional Nikki and her group was and decides to focus on them by recording their song and releasing a CD. Diary 3 1/2 Nikki's diary goes missing so while she is out on the look for it, she helps the reader learn how to dork their own diaries. Diary 4 Nikki, Chloe, and Zoey decide to take part in the optional skating charity event in Gym Class but struggle to come up with any possible charities they can skate for. While Nikki and the rest of the Maxwell family prepare for Christmas, she also helps out at an animal shelter Brandon Volunteers at, only to learn that he is the grandson of the couple run it. As it turns out, due to the husband injuring his back, they wil be unable to keep the shelter open unless they can raise enough money to pay someone to take his place, so Nikki gets the brilliant idea to make Furry Friends their charity. At first this plan is good, but after meeting the cruel and snobby professional skater who will be watching everyones performance, she fears they will be kicked out of the competition due to how poorly she skates. With no other choice she begs MacKenzie for help, but MacKenzie refuses, having realized that Brandon would hate her and she can take advantage of this once they lose. Not caring at all for the Furry Friends or that he would be leaving. So with no other option, Nikki practices the best she can until the competition finally comes. But when the girls costumes go missing, they are locked in the room someone claimed to have found them, and it turns out to be MacKenzie. But with some help the girls are freed and perform, using Nikki's poor skating to their advantage. Diary 5 Nikki plans a prank with Chloe and Zoey and they target MacKenzie's house by throwing toilet paper all over it. At first she seems to have nothing to worry over, as MacKenzie is convinced that Brandon did it as a sign to show her how much he likes her. But after realizing that Nikki was telling the truth she blackmails her by demanding that Nikki gets Brandon to give her and Jessia an invitation to his upcoming party. During this, Nikki decides to join the school Journalism Group in order to get closer to Brandon. But after a mixup occurs, someone else is partnered with him and she prepares to leave - only to be given the Advice Column job. This goes well for Nikki until someone hacks into her page and begins to write mean advice to everyone while all she can do is helplessly watch. With some help from a new classmate, she is able to stop MacKenzie by blackmailing her in return. With that she would proceed to go to Brandon's party with nothing to worry about. Diary 6 Nikki's middle school has a Happy Valentine's Day party, also known as girls ask the guys. Nikki really wanted to ask her crush, Brandon to see if he is fine to go to the party with her. But "Brandon" sends her messages saying "Sorry, I can't." Soon, during the dance, Nikki and Brandon learns that Mackenzie stole his phone for nearly a whole month. Diary 7 Ever since, Trevor Chase, a famous performer on TV, had to go on a world tour with a new group, Nikki was going to make a eight show called Nikki Maxwell: The Making of a Pop Princess! '' In one chapter, MacKenize told mean lies about Nikki, and she warns Brandon, and at their listening party, since Nikki had an idea to do a "kissing booth", she was finally surprised Brandon kissed her, and it was the last show of Nikki's show. OMG! All About Me Diary This is where the reader can write for 2 years in their diary, hence the name. Diary 8 While playing a fun game of dogeball, Mackenzie has a ball in her hands, and threw it really hard at Nikki. She got hit in the face, and fainted. She dreams about wacky fairy tales, which includes her friends, fremines, and her little sister Brianna. After waking up, Chole and Zoey insited that Mackenzie threw the ball at her face on purpose, just to make sure everyone laugh at her. hi hi ihi hi ihihihihitii Diary 9 After someone submitting a video of Mackenzie screaming with a bug in her hair Mackenenzie gets humiliated and leaves the school and Nikki finally becomes happy...but not for long! Mackenzie stole her diary when she wasn't looking! Since she broke into the ''Miss Know It All website, ''Nikki needs to find a way to delete all her very mean fake letters before they get published in the school newspaper... before it's too late! Quotes ''"But I said it in my head, so no one hears it but me." "Calling Mackenzie a mean girl is an understatement." “OMG” ”This is doing my happy snoopy dance” ”Ugh I have to take care of my bratty little sister Brianna” “i just hate it when Mackenzie sashays” "Not like I'm jealous or anything, I mean, how juvenile would that be" "You know,MacKenzie reminds me of one of those disposible baby diapers,why? Because they're PLASTIC,ABSORBENT AND FULL OF POOP" "I know, I'm such a dork!" Trivia *Nikki's hair color is a common debate. Most theories point between brown or a dark blonde. In foreign colored images, her hair is depicted light brown. *Nikki's favorite celebrities are Tyra Bank and Selena Gomez. *Her favorite Lip Gloss is Krazy Kissalicious Strawberry Crush Glitterati, which was said to taste like strawberry cheesecake. She was also shown using Very Berry Krazy Kiss. *In case she doesn't like her lunch, Nikki revealed that she hides a stash of Pixie Sticks in a compartment of her backpack. *She talks in her sleep. *She collects McDonald's Happy Meal Toys. *Her favorite movie from 2013 was Teen Beach Movie. **In 2014, her favorite movie is ''Frozen. '' *Coincidentally, in Japanese her name ''Nikki ''means ''Diary. '' *Her favorite Ice Cream flavor is Birthday Cake. *Her favorite color is Periwinkle, because of how funny it sounds. *It was theorized that Nikki is ambidextrous. However, in her blog and by the author, she is confirmed to be dominantly left-handed. *She loves mexican food, and the scent of baking cookies. *Her birth sign is hinted to be Gemini. This means her birthday would be between May 22nd and June 21st. *Nikki thinks yellow tank tops are too bright and kind of ugly. She once said this in front of Chloe, unaware that she was wearing one at the time. **This may hint that she doesn't like yellow. *She hates to clean her room. *She hates babysitting Brianna Gallery To see more images, please view Nikki's Gallery. Category:Characters Category:Girls Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Teen Category:Dorks Category:Band Member Category:Sisters